The Ideals Of A Child
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: "Kau merindukannya Saku-chan?"/"Apa cita-citamu kelak?"/"Aku… aku ingin jadi pacar Sasuke-nii, dan menikah dengan Sasuke-nii"/sebuah impian yang akan diwujudkan kelak. Mind to RnR? OneShot


**The Ideals Of A Child**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Ideals Of A Child ****© Lucy Uchino**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, GaJe, Alur berantakan, EYD lihat sendiri, ide pasaran DLL**

**Sumary : "Kau merindukannya Saku-**_**chan**_**?"/"Apa cita-citamu kelak?"/"Aku… aku ingin jadi pacar Sasuke-**_**nii**_**, dan menikah dengan Sasuke-**_**nii.**_**"/sebuah impian yang akan diwujudkan kelak. Mind to RnR?**

**Tidak suka? Klik tombol back sekarang juga**

Gadis kecil yang tengah bermain itu menengok ke arah samping kirinya sembari memainkan bola kecil miliknya. Senyum manis terpatri di kedua sudut bibir mungilnya. Sesaat kemudian gadis kecil itu berlari mengejar seseorang yang sekarang sedang berdiri menatapnya di depan pintu kayu di ujung ruangan. Gadis kecil itu kemudian memeluknya.

"_Nii-chan_," serunya pada seseorang yang ia panggil _nii-chan_ itu. Seorang yang gadis itu peluk mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tak seperti biasanya kau pulang cepat _nii-chan_," kata gadis kecil itu lagi. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya. Dan memandang sang kakak yang lumayan tinggi darinya.

"Ini untukmu Saku-_chan_," ucap sang kakak menanggapi.

"Sasori-_nii_?" sekarang gadis kecil itu tampak murung, entah apa yang telah merasuki dirinya. Karena, tadinya ia terlihat senang namun kini berbeda.

"Ada apa?" Sasori, kakak gadis kecil itu menuntun tangan adiknya menuju ke taman belakang rumah. Tempat di mana ia sering bermain bersama dengan sang adik.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_nii_ tidak ikut ke sini?" tanya adiknya. Rambut yang berwarna merah jambo sebahu itu dikenakan bandana berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga mawar yang besar di sebelah kanannya. Ia juga mengenakan baju _Lolita_ berwarna merah dengan renda putih di bagian roknya yang selutut dan pita besar di pinggang sangat manis bukan?

"Kamu merindukannya Saku-_chan_? Sebenarnya tadi dia berniat ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi, dia ada urusan."

"Kenapa tak kau cegah untuk datang ke sini saja? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya..." sekarang pipi tembem bak bola tenis miliknya mengembung. Rasanya ingin sekali mencubitnya. Gadis cilik yang dipanggil Sakura itu berumur delapan tahun. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah jambo sebahu dengan mata beriris _zamrud_ yang sangat indah.

Sedangkan kakaknya yang dia panggil Sasori berumur enam belas tahun, memiliki rambut merah _maroon_ dengan iris mata berwarna _hazelnut_. Ia juga memiliki wajah yang sangat manis. Tak jarang gadis-gadis seusianya sangat menyukai Sasori. Kakak-beradik itu bermarga Haruno. Usia mereka terpaut delapan tahun, mereka terlahir dengan rahim yang sama, namun berbeda ayah.

Dulu ayah Sasori bermarga Akasuna, dan saat ia berumur enam tahun ayahnya meninggal karena sakit jantung dan ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang pria yang bermarga Haruno. Dan akhirnya melahirkan anak peremuan yang begitu cantik dan manis yaitu Sakura Haruno. Walaupun begitu ayah baru Sasori yang sekarang tidaklah kejam, ia begitu baik terhadap anak-anaknya.

Dan Sasori juga, walaupun ia dan Sakura berbeda ayah. Namun, ia tak membenci ataupun menganggap Sakura bukan adiknya. Ia begitu menyayangi Sakura, karena bagaimanapun Sakura terlahir dalam satu rahim yang sama dengannya.

**~ The Ideals Of A Child~**

**Konoha High School POV**

Pemuda berambut biru dongker terlihat baru saja keluar dari mobil _sport_ putih di parkiran, mata _onyx_ miliknya menerawang ke arah kanan dan kiri. Mencari seseorang yang ia cari. Tak jarang juga banyak gadis-gadis yang sekadar iseng untuk melirik ataupun memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dan sekedar untuk menyapanya.

Merasa bosan, yang ditunggu tak kunjung muncul ia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup luas dan cukup panjang. Tas hitam miliknya ia jinjing dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam saku celana. Tentu saja, sekolah ini berstandar internasional yang memiliki tiga lantai, gedung yang berwarna putih di tengah-tengah kota yang ramai, sungguh sudah seperti Universitas saja.

Tiba-tiba jalannya terhenti saat melihat orang yang ia cari sudah ada di depan mata. Orang itu terlihat sedang berbincang dengan orang lain. Ia tau, orang itu memang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, ya, tentu saja. Ia adalah ketua Oraganisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah jadi, ia dapat memakluminya.

Yang diperhatikan menengok. Pemuda berambut biru _dongker _itu tetap diam dengan tatapan kosong yang ia berikan. Dari kejauhan pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ itu menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang menyungging di antara kedua sudut bibirnya.

Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pemuda bermata _onyx_ tadi. "Sudah lama kau di situ? Sasuke?" tanya pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ sembari menepuk bahu Sasuke. Yang kita ketahui bernama Sasori

"Hn."

"Seperti biasa, setiap pagi yang kau katakan hanya 'Hn' mu itu, aku tau _mood_ mu setiap pagi tak ada yang menyenangkan." Ledek Sasori. Mata _hazel_ Sasori sedikit beralih menatap ke arah sampingnya.

"Kau pikir aku hanya dapat mengucakan 'Hn' huh? Sasori-_baka_?" kata Sasuke mencoba ikut untuk meledek.

"Eh? Hei.. sebenarnya siapa yang _baka_ di sini?"

"Lupakan."

Bel istrahat kini telah berbunyi. Waktunya semua siswa menikmati _bento_ yang mereka bawa dari rumah ataupun untuk membeli makanan di kantin. Namun, tidak dengan Sasuke yang kini tengah bermain basket di lapangan. Peluh membasahi tubuh putih atletis miliknya.

Membuat siapaun yang memandangnya tak dapat mengedipkan mata. Dirasa sudah cukup untuk berlatih basket, Sasuke dan tim basket yang ada di sana kemudian meninggalkan tengah lapangan dan duduk di bangku yang sudah ada.

"Untukmu," kata seseorang pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasori," balas Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Kau tau Sakura adikku 'kan?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu, memangnya siapa yang lupa dengan gadis cilik yang manis itu," ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasori tersenyum.

"Sakura, ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke."

"Kalau saja aku tidak sibuk dengan basketku, aku pasti sudah ke sana untuk bertemu Sakura... dia sangat menggemaskan kau tau..."

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap ke atas, dan melihat ada beberapa burung yang sedang memberi makan anaknya di atas pohon di samping lapangan basket. Hatinya terhibur mendengar suara nyanyian sang burung yang sedang mencoba menenangkan anak-anaknya. Sungguh keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

"Aku harus pergi Sasuke maaf," kata Sasori padanya. Dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memerhatikan sekumpulan keluarga burung itu.

"kau orang yang paling sibuk yang pernah aku temui Sasori. Hahaha..."

**~ The Ideals Of A Child ~**

Hari itu, siang begitu panas. Matahari dengan suksesnya menyinari bumi. Siapa saja yang merasakannya pasti akan segera menyalakan AC dan meminum air es yang sangat segar. Terlihat gadis kecil yang sedang bermain dengan ikan yang ada di dalam sebuah kolam berbentuk lonjong dengan batu-batuan di pinggirnya. Sepertinya ia tak merasa kepanasan. Kaki gadis itu ia mainkan di dalam kolam, ia ayun dan ayun membuat cipratan-cipratan kecil yang sedikit membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Huft… lama sekali Sasori-_nii_ pulang. Apa sekolahnya tak mengizinkan untuk pulang lebih awal?" gumam gadis bermahkota merah jambo itu.

"Kau menungguku Sakura-_chan_?" tanya seseorang dari belakang. Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sakura itu kemudian menengok. Namun, bukan senyum yang ia berikan. Melainkan tatapan malas yang tak ingin kakaknya lihat.

Pemuda berperawakan kurus dengan mata _hazel _itu mendekati bocah cilik yang menggemaskan di depannya. Di ikuti oleh pemuda yang berperawakan seperti seorang atlet dengan rambut berwarna biru _dongker _di belakangnya.

"Kau marah padaku Sakura-_chan_?" kata pemuda kurus yang kini duduk di batu besar di samping Sakura.

"Huh." Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kecil, tangan mungilnya ia silangkan di depan dadanya yang rata.

"_Nii-chan_ sudah menuruti maumu, lihat siapa yang datang," ucap sang kakak. Kemudian Sakura menengok,

"_Sasuke-nii…_" teriak Sakura kemudian berlari menuju seseorang yang ia panggil Sasuke.

"Hn." pelukan Sakura hanya sampai pinggang milik Sasuke, jadi Sasuke merasa sulit untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Baiklah, kalian aku tinggal sebentar… aku ingin ganti pakaian dulu," kata Sasori, kakak Sakura. Kemudian mereka—Sakura dan Sasuke—duduk di tepi kolam tersebut.

Sakura asyik dengan ikan mas koi miliknya tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Sasuke yang merasa tidak diperhatikan berdehem keras. Tapi, tetap saja tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Memang gadis kecil yang suka bermain-main… Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam dan memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu bermain sendiri.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_nii_ kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura yang merasakan orang di sampingnya pergi. Sasuke kemudian menengok.

"Kukira kau sedang sibuk sendiri Sakura-_chan_, maka dari itu aku memilih duduk di belakang daripada dibiarkan olehmu sendiri," jelas Sasuke, tangan kekar miliknya ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Eh? Dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu Sasuke-_nii…_ tapi, kau tak mengajakku untuk berbincang jadi aku diam saja."

"Nakal kau rupanya," Sasuke kemudian kembali duduk di samping Sakura.

Mereka asyik berbincang dan bermain bersama ikan-ikan yang ada di dalam kolam. Sasori yang melihatnya enggan untuk ke sana dan mengganggu mereka. Sasori tau, adiknya sangat menyukai teman sesekolahnya itu—lebih tepatnya sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. "Seandainya kau sudah besar Saku_-chan_." gumam Sasori dari kejauhan.

Sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai lelah, jam kini menunjuk angka empat. Memandakan hari sudah mulai sore. "Aku capek…" keluh Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Hmmm…"

"Apa cita-citamu kelak?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis kecil di sampingnya. Sakura sedikit berpikir kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku… aku ingin jadi seorang dokter yang mengobati semua orang. Lalu aku ingin menjadi pacar Sasuke-_nii_, dan menikah dengan Sasuke-_nii_." jawab Sakura dengan lugunya. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Sakura tadi. Ya.. Sakura adalah anak kecil yang err.. belum tau apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Gadis kecil yang bodoh," kata Sasuke. Sembari mengacak-acak rambut merah jambu milik Sakura.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil! Dan aku tidak bodoh. Aku akan buktikan jika aku sudah besar nanti." teriak Sakura kesal.

"Ya, ya... aku percaya." Sasuke tau, itu hanya gurauan seorang anak kecil pada orang yang disukainya. Sasuke juga tau kalau seorang anak kecil itu memang sangat menggemaskan dengan kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan. Tapi, Sasuke merasa kalau ucapan itu bukan sekedar ucapan.

**~ The Ideals Of A Child~**

**12 tahun kemudian**

_Tap Tap Tap…_

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sangat cepat. Membuat bunyi gaung yang cukup keras. Koridor yang panjang itu sangat sepi dan sedikit gelap. Padahal tadi pagi koridor yang ia lewati sangat ramai bahkan sampai berdesak-desakan. Mulai dari yang tua sampai anak kecil tadi pagi ada di sana. Sekarang, SEPI…

Rambut merah jambu sepunggung yang ia kucir setengah itu melambai-lambai mengikuti irama angin yang berhembus. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan meninggalkan Universitas yang tadi ia tinggalkan. "Seharusnya aku tak melupakan alat-alat kedokteranku di ruang Kurenai-_sensei_. Jadi, aku tak usah repot-repot kembali ke sini." gumamnya. Ya, ia memang baru saja lulus dari Universtas kedokteran yang ada di Konoha itu.

Ia mengenakan _T-shirt_ berwarna merah muda dengan balutan jaket berwarna putih polos tak di kancing, dan mengenakan celana jeans putih yang ia beli kemarin sore bersama kakak tersayangnya. Segera gadis itu berjalan menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan Universitas tempat ia menimba ilmu kedokteran.

"Akh… Sasori-_nii_, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku kalau kau akan pergi malam ini?" kata Sakura dengan kakaknya di seberang sana. _Headseat_ yang menggantung di telinganya ia lepaskan, ya, ia marah karena kakaknya akan pergi. Padahal ia janji, malam setelah ia Wisuda akan pergi untuk _dinner _bersama keluarga. Tapi, ia malah pergi. "Sasori-_nii baka_.. huh, kau menyebalkan."

'_Drrttt.. Drrtt…'_

Ponsel Sakura bergetar lagi, segera ia memasangkan _headset_ pada telinganya. "Apa lagi Sasori-_nii_.. aku tak mau makan malam jika tak ada kau," kata Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-_chan_, kau taukan aku akan menikah minggu besok. Dan calon istriku memintaku untuk menemuinya, karena ayahnya sedang sakit. Mengertilah adik kecilku, kakakmu sedang bahagia…" ucap Sasori yang seertinya sedang tersenyum kecil di sana.

"Ya.. baiklah."

'Tut Tut Tut'

"Huft, sangat menyebalkan. Seharusnya jangan hari ini." ucap Sakura kesal.

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja ia menjenguk calon mertuanya itu…"

"aku adiknya…" gumaman-gumaman itu sangat mengganggu jika ada yang mendengarnya. Sampai-sampai Sakura tak fokus pada jalan yang ia lalui. Dan hampir saja ia menabrak mobil yang sedang melaju. Alhasil Sakura berhenti di tepi jalan dan menabrak pohon. Sakura yang kesal karena kakaknya kini semakin kesal karena insiden ini.

Kemudian Sakura keluar dari mobil, melihat bagian depan mobil itu lecet. Sakura tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan kakaknya yang membuatnya hilang kendali. Tak lama, ada seseorang yang datang. Sepertinya ia adalah orang yang hampir Sakura tabrak, 'Oh _kami-sama_, apa aku harus ganti rugi? Argghh…' gumamnya dalam hati.

Dari kejauhan orang itu terlihat tinggi, rambutnya sebagian terlihat mencuat di bagian belakang. Karena sedikit gelap dan Sakura tak dapat melihat di kegelapan sedangkan jalan itu sangat sepi, dan penerangan di jalan itu hanya ada di seberang jalan. Ia takut, jika yang datang bukanlah orang melainkan _vampire_ yang ingin menghisap darahnya. Oh Tuhan, jaman modern seperti ini masih percaya _vampire_?

"Si-siapa di sana?" ucap Sakura yang melihat orang itu semakin dekat. Sedangkan Sakura yang merasa takut kini berjongkok.

Dekat, dekat, dan dekat. Sampai seseorang itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura. Orang itu, terlihat sangat dingin, mata _obsidian_ miliknya membuatnya semakin menyeramkan. Kumis tipis tampak menggantung di bibir bagian atasnya. Ia seperti orang yang sudah sangat dewasa.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku paman." kata Sakura terbata-bata.

"Hn?"

"Maaf." Kepala Sakura ia tundukan sekarang. Tak berani ia menatap seorang lelaki berperawakan besar dihadapannya itu.

Seseorang itu menyeringai tipis. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini. "_Kami-sama_, semoga paman ini bukan orang yang jahat." gumam Sakura. Orang itu kembali menyeringai.

"Kau panggil apa aku tadi?" suara _baritone_ milik orang itu menggema di telinga Sakura. Hei... sepertinya Sakura mengenali suara itu. Suara yang tak pernah ia dengar sejak lama. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Matanya menipis mencoba melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

"Kau belum berubah, kau masih seperti bocah kecil yang dulu."

"jadi ... sekarang kau rabun ya?" katanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"Jadi, bagaimana usahamu selama ini? Berhasilkah jadi seorang dokter? Kau pintar menempuh kuliah kedokteran hanya dengan waktu 4 tahun…" perkataan oh tidak, lebih tepatnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan orang itu membuat Sakura semakin kesal. Seandainya saja ia bisa melihat di kegelapan akan ia tonjok wajah putih samar-samar orang itu. Dengan cepat Sakura berdiri dan memandang sebal orang ini.

"Ingat aku? Sakura-_chan_?" mata Sakura semakin menyipit dan … sukses, Sakura membelalakan matanya. Dengup jantung miliknya kini bergerak cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Tak usah gugup."

"Ka-kau, Sa ... suk-ke-_nii_?"

"Ternyata kau ingat aku ya…"

Dengan cepat Sakura memeluk lelaki di depannya. Rasa bahagia tak dapat ia tahan, seseorang yang ia rindukan kini benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar karena pelukan Sakura yang begitu erat.

"Ma-maaf." Sakura kemudian melepas pelukannya. Dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan seringai.

"Hei, tadi kau panggil aku apa?" tanya Sasuke. _Blush_…. Pipi ranum Sakura kini memerah bak tomat rebus yang meleleh.

"Pa-paman."

"Kau pikir aku sudah setua pamanmu ya? Bahkan aku belum menikah Sakura…" ucapnya.

Sakura terdiam di samping mobil sembari mengingat-ingat sesuatu. _"Kau belum berubah,kau masih seperti bocah kecil yang dulu." _

"Oya, umurku sudah 20 tahun, dan aku sudah lulus Universitas—"

"Tadi…" Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Bahkan hampir tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

Sasuke yang melihat kondisi mobil Sakura lecet, memilih untuk mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membiarkan mobil milik Sakura di sana. Karena merasa bingung, Sakura memilih untuk ikut. Di dalam perjalanan, Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobilnya. Sungguh Sasuke sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang lelaki. Tapi ... Sakura ingat dengan kata-kata Sasuke tadi. _'Kau pikir aku sudah setua pamanmu ya? Bahkan aku belum menikah Sakura…'_

Padahal dari segi tampang Sasuke termasuk kategori tampan. Namun, kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum juga menikah? Kalau dengan Sasori ia sibuk dengan perusahaan, jadi wajar kalau ia baru akan menikah.

"Kau bekerja Sasuke-_nii_?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke terlihat masih fokus dengan setirnya.

"Ya, sebagai polisi di Konoha, apa Sasori tak pernah mengatakannya padamu? Oh ya,aku ingat. Bukankah Sasori akan menikah besok?"

"Sasori-_nii_ hanya mengatakan kalau kau sudah jadi lelaki yang hebat, hanya itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku iri dengannya yang sudah mau menikah." Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura dan mendapati Sakura sedang memperhatikannya.

"Err.. Sasuke-_nii_, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ke-kenapa kau belum menikah? Seharusnya di umurmu yang sekarang kau sudah mempunyai istri atau mungkin seorang anak?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Entahlah, sepertinya aku belum mendapatkan yang terbaik untukku," jawabnya dengan santai.

"Benarkah?" ekpresi Sakura kini terlihat sangat senang. Sasuke yang melirik sekilas terlihat tersenyum.

"Kau seperti senang sekali?" Sakura hanya diam dan memperhatikan jalan. Karena ia merasa kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah akibat apa yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Haruno yang besar itu. Sasuke pertama keluar dari mobil dan membukaan pintu untuk Sakura. "Kau tak mau masuk?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju ke pintu mobil sebelah kanan.

"Tidak. Katakan pada _Ba-chan_ kalau aku ada urusan yang sangat penting ya, sampai jumpa..."

**~ The Ideals Of A Child~**

**Sakura POV**

Aku tersenyum simpul saat melihat Sasuke-_nii _mengatakan sampai jumpa tadi. Ah… aku kangen sekali dengannya, sudah hampir enam tahun sejak aku duduk dibangku SMP kelas tiga. Rasanya, dia semakin dewasa saja... dan semakin tampan juga. Kalau dirasa-rasa, sepertinya aku berlebihan tadi saat aku memeluk Sasuke-_nii _karena perasaan kangenku padanya.

Kurebahkan tubuh mungilku ke atas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman di kamarku. Ahh.. capek sekali, untungnya tadi aku langsung mandi dan bersih-bersih diri. Jadi sekarang waktunya untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam Sasuke-_kun_…"

_Esoknya.._

"Sakura-_chan _ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang…" teriak seseorang dari luar yang dengan sukses membangunkanku. Awas saja, akan aku pukul orang itu. Padahal 'kan aku sedang bermimpi tentang Sasuke-_nii_ yang akan menikah denganku.

"Apa kau tak dengar _kaa-san_ mengatakan apa Saku?" suara itu—suara cempreng itu membuat telingaku sakit. Apa? Siapa tadi? _Kaa-san_? Nyaliku menciut. Padahal tadi aku bersumpah akan memukul orang itu… tapi, ternyata itu kaa-san, huft...

"Nanti _Kaa-san_," ucapku ogah-ogahan.

"cepatlah, sarapan sudah siap. Semuanya sudah menunggumu di bawah. Sekalian cuci mukamu, kalau tidak ya kau mandi dulu Saku-_chan_," ucap _kaa-san_ panjang lebar. Aku lirik jam _wekker_ yang ada di sebelahku, tertera di sana sudah jam sembilan? Tidak seperti biasanya jam sembilan sarapan? Dan kenapa _kaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk mandi? Ahh... aku malas mandi! Lebih baik aku cuci muka saja.

Tak lama aku keluar kamar, dengan baju yang sudah kuganti. Soalnya aku takut bajuku bau dan aku akan dimarahi _kaa-san_, karena di dunia ini—ibu paling disiplin yang pernah kutemui adalah _kaa-san_. Aku berjalan dengan santainya menuju ruang makan yang berada tidak jauh dari tangga rumahku. Kita hanya perlu belok ke kanan dari tangga, dan menuju ruang di samping dapur.

Kuperhatikan sekilas, kursi di sana penuh dan seperti banyak sekali orang. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ini hari ulang tahunku? Ah, bukan. Hari ulang tahunku sudah terlewat satu bulan yang lalu. Lalu ada apa? Masa bodoh! Yang penting aku mau sarapan. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Seharusnya kemarin malam Sasuke-_nii _mengajakku ke restoran bintang lima ya? Huh, tapi tidak…

Astaga, betapa kagetnya aku setelah aku sampai di ruang itu ternyata ada keluarga Uchiha yang sudah berkumpul. Kalau aku menyebutkan keluarga Uchiha pastilah di sana ada Sasuke-_nii_. "Pagi Sakura-_chan_." Sa-sasuke-_nii_? Padahal dalam hati, kenapa aku terbata-bata. Ternyata memang Sasuke-_nii _ada di sana. Dan dia memberi ucapan selamat pagi.. wahh…

"Pagi juga Sasuke-_nii_." Aku lirik kedua orang tua Sasuke-_nii_ di sebelah Sasuke-_nii _Mikoto _Ba-san_ tengah tersenyum kecil. Dan segera saja aku balas senyumannya.

"Ekhem…" deheman _tou-san_ membuatku segera berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong di samping _kaa-san_. Tak lama, kami memulai sarapan pagi. Kalian tau dalam hati aku berpikir. Kenapa keluarga Uchiha datang sepagi ini? Apa alasan mereka? Aku jadi tambah penasaran dengan itu. Mereka semua menikmati sarapan yang sudah tersedia, tidak ada yang saling bicara ataupun ngobrol. Hanya suara gesekan sendok dan piring yang terdengar nyaring di telinga.

Setelah semua selesai dengan sarapannya, aku sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke-_nii _dan mendapati ia sedang memperhatikanku. Sontak aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian dengan melirik ke arah _tou-san-_ku, kulihat _tou-san_ sedikit terkikik melihatku tadi. "Apa kita mulai saja Jiraiya?" ucap Fugaku _ji-san_ pada _tou-san-_ku. aku hanya diam seribu kata.

"Aku tau kau sudah tidak sabar Fugaku…" Fugaku _ji-san_ hanya menanggainya dengan sebuah senyuman sinis yang biasa ia tampilkan.

"Baiklah, kami keluarga Uchiha datang ke sini bukan dengan maksud hanya untuk sarapan dengan keluarga Haruno, melainkan ada tujuan lain yang harus aku sampaikan,'' ucapan Fugaku _ji-san_ membuatku semakin bingung. Sepintas aku juga melihat cengiran terpatri di wajah rupawan si sulung Uchiha lebih tepatnya kakak dari Sasuke-_nii_, Itachi Uchiha.

"Kami bermaksud untuk melamar Sakura Haruno menjadi Istri dari Sasuke Uchiha. Apa kau mau menerimanya Sakura-_chan…_"

Mataku terbelalak dengan suksesnya saat mendengar perkataan itu dari Fugaku _ji-san_, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak percaya. Benarkah? Apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi di pagi bolong ini? ohh.. _Kami-sama_ aku harap ini adalah kenyataan. "Bagaimana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Mikoto _Ba-san_ padaku.

"A-aku ... ak-ku ..." aku sudah mirip Hinata sekarang! Kenapa aku jadi terbata-bata begini? Aku masih berpikir dalam lamunanku sampai Sasuke-_nii_ berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku. Kemudian ia berjongkok di sampingku

sembari tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana _jeans _yang ia pakai.

"Kau masih ingat dengan apa yang kau katakan saat di taman itu bukan?" taman? Perkataan? Aku memang bodoh. Karena dalam mengingat aku sangat lemah. Tapi demi Sasuke-_nii _aku akan mengingat-ingatnya sampai aku ingat perkataan apa yang aku ucapkan pada Sasuke-_nii _dulu.

"_**Apa cita-citamu kelak?"**_

"_**Aku… aku ingin jadi seorang dokter yang mengobati semua orang. Lalu aku ingin menjadi pacar Sasuke-nii, dan menikah dengan Sasuke-nii."**_

Itukah yang harus aku ingat? Dan itukah mengapa Sasuke-_nii_ memilih untuk tidak menikah dulu sampai aku lulus _Universitas _dan menjadi dokter. Lalu ia baru akan menikah? aku kira ia hanya akan berpikir kalau itu hanyalah perkataan seorang anak kecil yang tak tau apa yang ia katakan.

"Sakura-_chan_, maukah kamu jadi istriku? Maukah kamu jadi Uchiha baru dalam keluargaku?" ia memegang erat tangan putihku, setelah mengucapkan itu langsung saja ia menciumnya. Wajahku jadi panas… mungkin sekarang aku sudah mirip dengan kepiting rebus yang waktu itu _kaa-san_ beli di restaurant _Seafood_ dekat dengan Universitasku.

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke-_nii _dengan hati-hati, ia tampak serius. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang terpancar di wajah tampannya. "Ya, Sasuke-_nii _aku mau…"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke-_nii_ langsung memelukku dengan eratnya. Sekarang pasti keluarga kami sedang tersenyum melihat tingkah kami ini. "Kau mau membunuh calon istrimu Sasu?" ucap Itachi-_nii_ yang melihat Sasuke memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Aku sangat bahagia… kau tau…" aku tersenyum. Kemudian Sasuke-_nii _melepas pelukannya.

"Terimakasih Sakura Haruno…."

"Bukan Haruno! Lebih tepatnya Uchiha…" ucapku. Semua yang ada di sana tertawa mendengar pengakuanku yang seperti anak kecil seumuran anak kelas satu sekolah dasar. Aku sungguh takkan melupakan acara lamaran ini. Karena kalian tau… ini adalah lamaran yang langka. Bahkan aku sangat bangga pada keluargaku dan keluarga Uchiha yang merencanakan lamaran ini.

_Jadi? Mimpiku untuk jadi kekasih dan istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke jadi kenyataan?_

_Aku tidak hanya bermimpi bukan?_

_Aku tak percaya! Aku kira ini mimpi_

_Sungguh ini adalah impianku sejak kecil_

_Aku kira Sasuke-__**nii **__hanya akan menanggapinya dengan biasa_

_Namun, aku salah!_

_Terimakasih __**Kami-sama**__, kau telah mengabulkan apa yang aku cita-citakan selama ini._

_Aku berjanji, takkan aku sia-sakan Sasuke-__**nii**_

_Akan aku buat Sasuke-__**nii**__ bahagia walaupun aku akan menderita_

_Karena aku sangat mencintainya_

_Sangat-sangat mencintainya, lebih dari apapun yang ada_

_Di dunia ini_

**END**

**ABA : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…. ./ fict ini selesai, tak kusangka fic Gaje kayak gini bakal selesai.. padahal aku membuatnya tidak ada niat sama sekali.. maaf minna kalau fic ini sangat jelek dan err.. berantakan. Dan maaf kalau alur tidak memuaskan. Ya... aku mengetiknya pada sela-sela waktu luangku. Dan langsung saja aku ketik. Dan maaf juga bila ide ini pasaran… aku sendiri bingung mau buat yang seperti apa. Jadi aku putuskan untuk membuat ini saja. Aku memang tak pandai dalam memikirkan sebuah ide yang lebih bagus lagi. Huhu.. T-T**

** Sebenarnya aku mengetik fic ini ada tanggal 21-03-2012, walaupun sudah telat sekali. Tapi, tak apa bukan? hhe**

**.. aku harap- readers dan authors sekalian tidak merasa mual dengan fic yang tidak jelas ini. Tapi jujur, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuatnya … jadi mohon maklumi ya … aku juga sedang dalam masa pembelajaran dalam setiap diksi/deskrip yang aku buat di fic ini. Jadi mohon komentari diksi yang aku rangkai di atas agar aku bisa tau, apakah diksiku sudah lumayan bagus atau masih hancur. Dan mungkin kata-katanya ada yang harus diperbaiki atau apa? Dan aku tau kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kata 'SEMPURNA' benarkan?**

**Karena aku buat fic ini dengan sungguh-sungguh aku harap kalian mau meninggalkan jejak walaupun hanya secuilpun … karena itu adalah suatu kehormatan untuk seseorang sepertiku. **

**Kalau kalian mau, mohon review ya ,,, tanpa review kalian aku bukan apa-apa di FNI ini, dan tanpa review kalian, fic ini hanyalah fic bodoh dari seorang anak kecil yang masih belajar.**

**Kalau memang fic ini sangat jelek, aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ... **

**Kritik, Saran, concrit, dengan senang hati aku terima kok …**

**FLAME? Asalkan yang membangun saya sangat berterimakasih! d(^^)b**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**


End file.
